


All Of My Heart

by Browneyesparker



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Gen, Riverdale CW, Romance, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: After inheriting half of a house, a young woman develops an unexpected friendship with her co-owner. Inspired by "All Of My Heart" with Lacy Chabert and Brennan Elliot.





	All Of My Heart

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Betty’s alarm went off promptly at 4:30am, she got up and got dressed in a pair of leggings and a long sleeved t-shirt with a checklist of coffee drinks on it. She wanted to get a round of yoga in before she had to get into the bakery and start the pastries and cakes for the day.

She turned on her television and queued up her favorite Youtube yoga instructor before going into the kitchen to preset her coffee maker so it was ready for after she had worked out and gotten dressed.

An hour later, she was out in the cold October air, humming along to the Waitress soundtrack while she walked the two blocks to Blossom Bakery. She inserted her key into the lock and went into the kitchen. She had been on Pinterest late the night before and gotten inspired by the fall recipes on her feed.

So, even though she knew her boss would get upset with her for going off menu, she went for the cinnamon and brown sugar and started to make muffins for the morning crowd when her boss came in.

“Betty, what are you doing?” Cheryl asked, crossing her arms across her chest as she stared her down.

“Oh my gosh! You startled me!” Betty said.

“Sorry. Why are you going off menu? I left a very detailed list of what to do today!” Cheryl replied.

“I know but—”

Cheryl shook her head. “When you agreed to work for me, you agreed to do it by my terms. I’m sorry Betty but if you can’t hold up your end of the bargain, then I’m going to have to let you go.”

Betty’s mouth fell open as she dropped the whisk she was holding. “Are you firing me?”

“I hate the term _firing_ ,” Cheryl said. “I prefer to call it a parting of ways because of our creative differences.”

“A parting of ways because of our creative differences,” Betty repeated, feeling shell shocked. Cheryl threatened to fire her every other week but she never actually went through on her threat.

She didn’t think she actually ever would have and now that she was, Betty didn’t know what she was going to do. She didn’t have the funds to start her own bakery and there was a part of her that thought, maybe Cheryl would have her blacklisted at all the other establishments in New York City.

“I don’t see how hard it is to follow a simple menu,” Cheryl said, interjecting into Betty’s cluttered thoughts.

“I was going to make the things you requested. . .” Betty started to say.

“You should have done it _first_! I don’t pay you to do your own thing!”

Betty sighed. “You’re right. You’re right, you don’t pay me to do my own thing. . .” she trailed off. “I’m sorry, I’ll get started right away on the menu you set up for me.”

Cheryl smiled and shook her head. “Oh no. No, you’re done. You can go and find another establishment that’ll allow for you to do whatever it is you want to do.”

Betty swallowed. “You don’t want me to at least stay until the end of the day? There’s people counting on me.”

“At least let me show you what to do before I leave,” Betty said. “Something simple like chocolate chip cookies.”

“I think I can manage perfectly fine without you. Go, go!” Cheryl dismissed her, waving her hand in the air. “I’ll mail you your last paycheck.”

Betty untied her apron and handed it over to Cheryl as she passed her. “Thank you for the opportunity, Cheryl. I hope everything goes well for you and all your future endeavors.”

“Good luck!” She sang, waving at her. “Toodles.”

**.**

“This is by far the worst article you’ve written in a while. It lacks all the passion you had when you first started here,” Toni said.

Jughead sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling very inspired lately.”

“Maybe you should take some time off,” Toni suggested. “Find that old inspiration again.”

“Are you firing me?” Jughead asked.

“No! You’re too valuable to the magazine for me to fire you,” Toni answered. “Besides, you’re Mrs. McCoy’s special pet, I don’t think I could fire you even if I wanted to. Not if I don’t want my job to be at risk as well.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“Anything but sit at your computer and look at it all day. I’m giving you a well-deserved vacation. Try and relax.”

Jughead stood up, ready to be done with the whole meeting. “Is that all?”

Toni nodded. “Yes it is. Email me when you have a good article to publish. I’ll see you later, Jughead.”

Jughead barely waved as he exited her office and made his way to the elevator. When he got to the lobby, his cell phone rang.

He answered it without even looking at it. “Toni, did you come to your senses?”

“Toni? I’m afraid you have me mistaken for someone else,” the voice on the other end said. “My name is Franklin Brown, I’m calling about a piece of property you inherited.”

“A piece of property?” Jughead repeated. “Excuse me?”

Jughead could hear papers being shuffled and then, a muttered curse word. “Sorry,” Franklin said. “Paper cut. Okay, so your father Forsythe Pendleton Jones the II was a caretaker for Geraldine Grundy, correct?”

“Yes. . .” Jughead trailed off.

“Ms. Grundy passed away recently and she left you half a house,” Franklin explained. “Well, she left your father half a house. But it’s come to my attention, he’s deceased as well?”

“He is,” Jughead confirmed.

“That means you are his next of kin,” Franklin told him. “So, it goes directly to you.”

“But you said I only got half of the house, how can anyone inherit only half a house?”

“The other half of the house is going to somebody named Elizabeth Cooper, the deceased’s great niece. I’m just about to call her and explain the situation to her. I can set up a joint meeting so the two of you can meet and decide what to do with the property.”

Jughead sighed. “I guess I will, if I have to.”

“Great! I’ll talk to Miss Cooper and have my assistant set the both of you up with an appointment.”

“Fine,” Jughead agreed.

“Talk to you soon!”

And then the phone clicked off, leaving silence on the other end. Jughead slid his phone back into his jean’s pocket and stopped to get a black coffee on the way back to his apartment, thinking about how quickly his life had changed in the span of a few minutes.

**.**

Betty picked at her chocolate chip muffin from Dunkin Donuts. It was the one thing she treated herself to when she was upset.

She kept looking at the phone willing Cheryl to call her and offer her job back. When it did ring, it was from a number she didn’t recognize. She answered it anyways even though it went against everything her mother had taught her growing up.

“Hello?”

“Miss Cooper?”

“Yes,” Betty said.

“Hi! My name is Franklin Brown, I’m calling to tell you that you inherited a piece of property from your great-aunt, Geraldine Grundy.”

“Aunt Geri left _me_ a piece of property?” Betty asked.

“Yes. .  well. . .” Franklin trailed off. “She left you half a house,” he amended.

“Half a house?”

“I’ll explain everything to you and the other heir when you come into my office,” Franklin said. “Will this Friday work for you at 1pm?”

“Most days will work for me now,” Betty answered even though she knew she would have to start looking for a new job eventually.

“Okay. Great! I’ll get in touch with my other client and tell him what’s going on. I’m looking forward to meeting you! I’ll have my assistant give you all the information you need and purchase your ticket to my office here in Vermont.”

“You too,” Betty said, feeling even more disoriented than she did before. It was too much at once, losing her job and inheriting a house all in one day was making her head spin.

She grabbed her iced coffee and finished her muffin while she left the Dunkins, her mind going a million miles a minute. She hadn’t seen the house yet but she was already imagining the possibilities of what she could do with it.

**.**

Friday morning, she got up and put on one of her nice dresses. She spent extra time on her hair and makeup, the picture perfect Cooper just like her mother had always taught her. This was business, she needed to make a good first impression on Mr. Brown and whoever her co-inheritor was.

She slipped into a pair of wedges and put on a denim jacket before applying a thin layer of nude lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and deemed herself appropriate for a meeting with a lawyer.

She glanced at her wristwatch and realized she needed to get to the station if she was going to make her train on time. She picked up her leather satchel and hurried to grab a cab.

**.**

When she got into her car on the train, there was already somebody occupying it. A moody looking young man, reading Charles Dickens. He was wearing a rumpled suit that looked like it was too big for him. It looked like it was from another century altogether.

When he looked up and their eyes met, she nodded in acknowledgement. He gave her an almost smile and then continued on with the Pickwick Papers. She sat down in the seat across from his and took out her own book.

But she was too anxious to read, too excited with the prospect of what could happen to concentrate. So, instead she got a moleskin journal and ballpoint pen and started to make notes. Started to drop up a possible business plan to present to Mr. Brown.

She had some savings, she wondered if the person who had inherited the other half of the house would sell it to her.

She _hoped_ he would.

The train started to chug out of the station and for the whole rest of the journey, she was a bundle of nerves and energy.

When they had reached their destination, her silent car partner chucked his book into his beat up messenger bag and stood up. “This is my stop,” he told her out of the blue.

“Mine too!” Betty answered, following him out into the crisp autumn air.

“Are you here on business or pleasure?” He asked, suddenly very talkative.

“Business,” Betty replied. “How about you?”

“Business,” he said.

“What a coincidence!” Betty exclaimed, jittery from the two Cokes she had consumed and excitement. She willed herself not to ask him more questions, like what the nature of his business was.

On their way out of the station, they ran into a blonde with a blunt bob, holding a sign that said _Elizabeth Cooper + Forsythe Jones_ in loopy script.

“That’s me!” Betty told her. “I’m Elizabeth Cooper,” she added.

“I’m Forsythe Jones,” her walking companion said. “But please call me Jughead. I hate the name Forsythe.”

The blonde smiled. “ Jughead. Of course! Hello! Welcome to Vermont, the both of you! I’m Sabrina Spellman. Franklin Brown’s assistant.”

“Hello!” Betty said cheerfully. “It’s good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you two!” Sabrina replied. “My car is just right over there, if you would follow me.”

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I’ve been struggling with writer’s block and the need for validation and being sick. I had an allergic reaction to false eyelash glue and then I got sick with a cold. So, when inspiration struck, I took it and ran with it. I hope you enjoyed this and that if you liked it, you’ll tell me. I’ll try and post some more soon! 
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
